Just One More Chance
by Saxophonegirl78
Summary: This is a non-canon to my canon (get it?) from Sonic Forces. Infinite has to stay at Jupiter the Wolf's home until the entire war rebuilding is over. how will these two get along? What will happen at the end? It'll be a surprise!
1. Chapter 1

**Just One More Chance**

 **I had this idea lingering in my head for a while. This story is more of a personal situation between the heroine, Jupiter the wolf and Infinite, the villain. So in this first scene, is inspired by a fan, comic by Finikart called "Scars" it's beautiful! And I feel this part can lead up to what will happened between the two, their feeling for each other and what will happen at the end. Sonic characters are owned by SEGA, I do not own and credit for comic is to Finikart. Enjoy!**

Lost... humiliated... defeated, Infinite was left stranded in the desert. His wounds had opened and was bleeding out badly. "My squad, my pride… I lost it all" he said to himself. "Where did I go wrong? How?" he then collapsed on the ground, he thought it was best to just die off, everyone else would probably agree. As his eyes were closing, he was awoken minutes maybe hours later to see a kid in front of him. But he recognized this kid. He was in the war, his name is Gadget the wolf. "AHH! IT'S YOU! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Infinite said. "No, I can't leave you to die, your wounds are still opened up. Maybe if we can just get you to the hospital-". SLASH! Infinite cut Gadget across his left eye and yelled "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM ME-". He noticed the blood dripping down Gadget's eyelids, his glasses broke on the floor and he helplessly staring at him. Infinite couldn't take it anymore and got up. "Just leave me alone, leave me to die" he said, Gadget grabbed him but he pushed him away. "I won't leave you to die-" "so for what? It's no good". "I lost everything" he continued to walk until Gadget tugged under his arm "I told you-" "Infinite, he killed my comrades, nearly destroyed the world, and scared me to death. So… I'm kinda glad he's gone" the look of guilt was brought upon Infinite, something… something in his heart grew. "I'm Gadget by the way, what's your name?" he smiled at the torn-up Jackal. "...Zero, my name is Zero" he replied. Minutes of talking passed by Zero, began to wonder where Gadget was taking him. "Where are you taking me?" he turned to the red wolf. "Well to a cousin of mine who might take you in" Gadget said. "Jupiter the wolf" "Jupiter?" he thought "man, these parents give these kids crazy-stupid names. AH! What am I talking about, I'm named...well after a number". So after walking for two and a half hours, they eventually made it to Green Hill. a very tropical area where Sonic likes to hang out with his friends. Jupiter lived 20 minutes away from the city and where she lived was like a modern futuristic suburb.

Gadget rang the doorbell and opened the door was an attractive Aqua-furred female wolf with turquoise eyes wrapped up in a housecoat. "Gadget, what are you doing up at 6 am- *GASP*! Gadget! What the heck!" June yelled. "Shhhhh! Infinite is injured badly, can you please just let him stay here until everything from the war cools off?" Gadget pled. "No, he killed our men and murdered my best friend" June answered. "It's no use. I'll just leave" Infinite disgruntled, Gadget looked back at June "please June,we can help him become a better person. What if he goes off and does the exact same thing?" he cried. June shook her head then turned back but, something came across her mind. "Wait! If Gadget is able to forgive Infinite, how much more so am I willing to help a native mobian?" the thought passed June. Her tribe called "Jade" is well-known as notorious family-orientated, passionate, and forgiving. It's a trait that's common among the mobians. (I will tell about the tribes later). "Gadget!" she called him "yes! You'll let him stay?" "*sign* yes, but! He needs to be respectful" she added. Infinite signed out of irritation and walked in their house. "Gadget, will you please explain to me what happened to your eye?" she turned to him. "Uhhh well, I'll explain if you get me and Infinite cleaned up" Gadget requested "sure, whatever!" she replied.

As June was cleaning Gadget's left eye up she looked at him and said "... I don't trust him" "who?" "you know who I'm talking about Gadget, Infinite. What if he's using us, what if he hurts me, you, or Lance?" she threw her concern at him. "Trust me! He won't and if he does, I'll take the whole responsibility for it" Gadget vowed. "What did he do to you?" "I tried to help him but he thought I was gonna kill him so he cut my eye with his nails". "*sign* you're too nice Gadget" she stood "I know" he replied with a grin. June couldn't help but roll her eyes at his stupidity at the moment. Next was Infinite.

She began to tend for his cuts with an alcohol and put a special type in his open, bleeding wounds. Then proceeded to wrap them with bandages "you were trained for this?" Infinite asked "...Yes, by I.D." she slowly replied, not making eye contact with him. "... Did Eggman put you out?" she asked still upset with him. "Yes! I can't stand that bastard, he didn't even tell me about where my squad is. They could be dead or alive. I wish I could have saved them…. They-they were like family to me, my only family. June stopped and looked at Infinite to hear more. James, Eliot, Levi, and… Cassidy. "Who's Cassidy?" she asked curiously. "My only female squad member. She helped us whenever she could and always did what I asked. She was least of my issues between the four. Dang it I miss her. I never told her…. That I loved her". A quick, selfish thought passed by June "he was always talking about how beautiful or how hot I was. How come he never brought her up?". No doubt, he thought Jupiter was beautiful. He had a secret love for attractive female mobians especially wolves (no matter what tribe their from) except vixens. But he always had love for his squad member, Cassidy. He remembered the first night they spent alone.

"Heh! You're not tired yet?" the female jackal laughed at her boss and superior, they had just finished an exhausting and trenching mission. Now they were relaxing in their tents near Guardian Rock. The male jackal came in and wiped off the dirt off his chest. "No, I just came to tell you were retreating" he said to the half-sleep assassin. "WHAT?" "apparently, one of the guards caught us and called the police on us and now they're searching through Guardian Rock. We have to retreat. Pack your stuff Cassidy". Before he left, she asked if he could stay. "Do you think it's worth it to leave? Can't we just fight them here?-" she asked. "We'll just hid for the moment then return back here. It's just for a few days" he said while putting his hands on her face. "I promise…" he then leaned for a kiss. It was like a sensational kiss that lasted a minute. After letting go, they stared at each other deep into their eyes. Cassidy didn't see a freak with heterochromatic eyes like every one of those trash mobians saw. She saw a dominant hero in her eyes. He also had thought of her for a while, the way she looked, her moves, she was beautiful in her own way and he loved that. They began to kiss with more affection and didn't let go. He slowly but gently laid her down. While stroking her hair, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Breaking off the kiss, Cassidy said "I want you, I want you now Zero!" "I want you too Cassidy". Then they began to kiss even harder "oh Zero!" Cassidy cried while they nuzzled together, he began to kiss her neck softly and lovingly. "Oh! Zero! Let's make love here please?" she begged. Zero nodded. He got up from atop of Cassidy and zipped her tent up. The whole night they made love with no concern for the police. After that night, the whole group retreated to the city of Metropolis.

"I'm sorry you lost someone you loved very dearly" June pitted. She understood losing someone you loved dearly. Her best friend Donna and her ex-husband (who will be explained later). The family she really has is her own that lives in Green Hill or in Northern Tundra. Suddenly, her 3 year-old son Lance Diego skipped through the hallway into the living room, cheerfully sing a native Jadean song. "I don't think you even remember this boy. This is my son Lance Diego. Say hi" June smiled and picked him, then she moved him closer. Zero doesn't like children and pretty much hates everyone and everything. He then pushed the child away from him and yelled "Get that dang child away from me women!". She was shocked by his rude attitude, he could've at least said "Sorry, I don't like children" but NOPE! He pushed the child away from him. He stared at both mother and son. Lance looked back at him with anger and June said "...fine" she put the child down and went upstairs to her room. Gadget looked at Infinite with an upset look "seriously Zero? You couldn't say it in a nicer way?" "whatever! She'll get over it" "yeah but she let you stayed-" "and I can leave if I'm a bothersome. I don't care!". Gadget signed and said to himself "this isn't gonna be easy". Later that night, June finished dinner everyone was in the house except Zero. He was outside enjoying the cool breeze. He was just laying on the branches of their tree. June slide the door open and put the food on their backyard table. His stomach started to growl until he heard June's voice. "Don't worry, I won't let you starve. The food was made 20 minutes ago, here". The food was a well prepared traditional Jadean food. Lemming meat cooked with vegetation greens. "It smells good" he said "you're welcome, Infinite" she said irritated at him. He jumped off the branch and walked up to her. "Call me Zero". Her eyes grew wider. "Zero? That's yo-your real name?" confused June. "Yeah!" he said straight-forward. "Call me June instead of Jupiter, Zero" she said. He looked down with a sad expression on his face. "Do you need to talk?" "no" "are you sure?" "*sign* yes June". "Okay , Zero. Enjoy the meal" June said before leaving him alone. He looked at the plate and whispered "...Cassidy".

 **First chapter done! Phew! Next one will get interesting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just One More Chance**

The next morning, Gadget was in the kitchen making himself decent breakfast sandwich. He sat down on the table across from the kitchen and started to gobble down the sandwich. He got a clear view of the screen door that lead to their backyard. It was where Zero and June talked last night. Gadget turned to see if Zero was still there, and he was. Just lying there, still resting on the branches. June was already downstairs looking at Zero and shook her head. "He's still there isn't he?" she asked her younger cousin. "I know he's a difficult person but, maybe you can change him" he turned to her. "You gotta be kidding me right? This isn't a movie Gadget, this is real life. He might be planning to attack us". "You don't know unless it actually happens" he grinned. June still didn't want to believe it. Once a villain, always a villain right?. She went upstairs, then Zero went inside and started watching tv. It did made Gadget a little uncomfortable, the enemy that murdered and slaughtered thousands of mobians and tried to rule the world is sitting in their house! Watching tv! Like any normal mobian. He turned to Zero and said "Zero, why-why did you do this? Why-" "BECAUSE! I CAN'T STAND ANY OF YOU FILTHY PEST!" Zero yelled. "If we're such "filthy pest", why did you call Jupiter beautiful?" Gadget questioned. "Well if I had to choose any other women to have as my queen she would've been 1st choice. Besides , all they others are either dead or injured badly". "Yeah because you killed them" Gadget whispered to himself while rolling his eyes. June came downstairs, sat next to Gadget and started to cry. "What's wrong June?" concern Gadget. "I-I know it's pretty stupid to say but-but Ilka is becoming a semi-retire". Zero turned around to see what was going on. "Well with all this rebuilding and her becoming older, I can understand why. She's been singing for nearly 30 years Jupiter. At least she's not fully retiring" Gadget consoled. "You're right *sniff sniff* I guess you heard it this morning too" she looked down. "I really like her though but she said that she'll be focusing on producing and writing songs for newer singers. But that'll take time since this whole Eggman war is still dying down. It's a real shame cause I love her music". "June! She only releases from time to time she just has to slow down. She's not young anymore and neither are you" Gadget said. Hearing him call her "old" made her even more upset "WHY YOU!" she yelled before she broke down crying. "Seriously, what's going on?!" Zero, "she just upset Ilka is becoming a semi-retire". "Who the heck is that?" Zero asked impatiently. He was only upset because of June's crying. It irritated him. They both looked at him shocked "you seriously don't know who Ilka the Wolf is?" they both said. Zero looked back at them with confusion. He obviously doesn't care about celebrities or politics never had, never did. "Well let me explain to you Zero". "Oh no!" they both said.

June started explain a long history of her relationship with this famous singer. "Unlike nowadays where a lot singers just copy off each other or use old back-up tunes, there was a time in my high school freshman year where a certain singer was beginning to become popular. That was Ilka, she was talented and different among her competitors. She sung from her heart just like any other singer in those days. But I grew such a fond for her. I bought all her albums, and whenever she was in our town or our capital city, I would always attend her concerts". "But you don't even know her" Zero said "why do you even care about such trifling matters?". "Because, I was bullied, I became unpopular and her words spoke not just to my heart but to others as well. I Loved everything about her, I made my hair just like her (but it's different now), I got a signature from her when I first met her! She's been in the singing industry for over 30 years and I still support her. Heck! I just bought her latest album from three years ago. She's a legend in my eyes". "Then what are you crying about?" Zero asked "Be-because, I overreacted ok. She's still in the music industry but we're still trying to clean this mess YOU created Infinite" June snapped back. "GAH! Whatever! I'm going out" "where are you going? You can't go out like that! People will suspect you. Just disguise yourself" June said while handing him some clothes "... I'm not wearing pants" he said while folding his arms. June rolled her eyes out of annoyance.

In the city of Green Hill,

The jackal was out in the city. A dark brown coat, gloves and a hat to disguise himself. The city was still in built. The jackal was starting to get hungry so he decided to stop by the nearest restaurant. Inside, there was grungy, homeless folks along with prostitutes and gangs. He went up to the counter where the waitress was waiting. "Let me get the breakfast bundle" he asked. The Jaeden female waitress stared at him for a while "...well?" Zero snapped. "Your meal will be ready in 15 minutes" she said while frowning at him. As the waitress left to the kitchen, Zero overheard some of the gang members chatting. "I swear, if I ever find that "Infinite", I'll crush his head!" one of them yelled. "Yeah, look what he caused. And I thought we were bad!" "he's just asking for trouble" a prostitute tagged along with them. "Yeah!" they all laughed. Zero, just sat and growled, all of a sudden, he looked up to the waitress who was talking to the chief. They both gave him a suspicious look. "Crap!" Zero thought. As soon as he got up, one of the gang members was behind him and asked him "hey! I know you're a jackal but do you know anything about that Infinite guy?" he asked. "Uh…. no, I don't- I have to go now" Zero replied harshly. Everyone now is looking at him with suspicion. "I have to go now" he hurried.

At Jupiter's home, Zero rushed in and slammed the door. "How was it?" June smirked "ugh! I don't wanna talk about it".


	3. Chapter 3

**Just One More Chance**

 **Now in this story, I will tell an experience that happened to me in real life. But with a twist! This part will reflect on Jupiter's character as well as Infinite's.**

In the next morning, June decides to go to the grocery store so Zero tries to tag along with her. "Why?" she was puzzled. "Just cause" he smirked. When they got to the store, she got all the items that she needed while Infinite opened up any snacks or drinks at ate them. "...Infinite, you need to pay for those-" "I'm broke and I don't care" he talked back. "Ugh!" June rolled her eyes. As soon as they got to the first cash register, an orange female bear quickly dismissed the two. "I'm not open" she expressed with vexation. "Uhh okay" June said then went to another cash register. "Hello Ms. and Mr. how is your day going?" a blue male cat talked. June turned to Zero to see him staring aggressively at the women. And then, another customer came and the orange bear lady took him in. "Now hold just a darn second!" Zero yelled. He went up straight to the bear lady who became nervous "wait! Zero!" June shouted. "You said you weren't open! And you took this man! What? We're not good enough? Are you jealous of this wolf? That's why you ignored her?" "Zero stop it's okay" "NO! It's not! We could've gotten out of here quicker but this fat chick got a jealousy issue". "I'm calling the police!" the bear lady said. "Com'on Zero, let's leave" Jupiter grabbed him by the arm. "Hope you feel bad!" Zero said. As soon as they got in the car, June started to burst into tears. "What now?" Zero whined. "I don't understand" she looked down "what?" "why a lot of girls seem to dislike me? All my life I had to deal with mean girls and jerks. All because of my looks or intelligence". "Can you blame them? You have something they want. You work hard while they sit and gossip about other people" "but why do they have to be so mean?". "Because some people are like that, I don't know man, they're ugly on the inside. You remind me of Cassidy. Heh! She liked hanging out with guys rather than girls because it was "less trouble" Zero smiled. I honestly can't blame her, girls are so dramatic nowadays". "It's always been like that but now it's worse" June looked up. They both started to laugh it all out. "... Does Eggman know where you're at?" "no! That fat man got rid of me. He kicked me out as soon as you guys destroyed the mecha" Zero respond. They arrived at the house where Gadget was watering the grass and Lance was playing his toys. Once they got outside, June looked at Zero in the face. "But- but why did you try to kill us? What did we do to hurt you? Our world should not suffer because-". "Heheheh! It's all about the wolves and the hedgehogs or the cats. WHAT ABOUT US? HUH?!" He yelled. They all gasped, "we as Jackals! For centuries, we've been mistreated by the rest of you scums. I was hoping you didn't ask that question before I could find my squad. But here's your answer Jupiter! You all treated us like we're the bottom of the bag. I wanted to take revenge for my brethren and the harsh treatment we had gotten generation after generation. I believed that I would be looked up to as a hero who saved the Jackal species and gave them equality. I could go on about how you idiots mistreated us. Our men, our women, our children everything!". There was silence. "Wanna know my first experience by you guys? I was 3 years old and my family was living in a decent house. There was an announcement that all Jackals still living outside "their" town will be sent away immediately by enforcement. I remember the news calling it "ethnic cleaning". So one afternoon, I heard banging on the door and a full force of police came out. The men came and beat my father and threaten my mother. We had to move to where the rest of the jackals where". Zero told. "But, that's all in the past Zero-" Gadget said. Zero looked up at him with a very furious look, now Gadget wished he didn't say that. "Heh! You weren't force to live in the projects just because of your species. You weren't told you couldn't go to a higher school system because "you're weak". Of course not! I wanted to avenge my brethrens but you two idiots and that filthy blue hedgehog ruined my plans. I WANTED TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Zero yelled. Jupiter stood her ground while Gadget tried not to cower in fear. "In-Zero, remember when Gadget took you in?" she asked "NO I DON'T CARE! I HATE ALL OF YOU. YOU ALL DESERVE TO DIE!" Zero yelled. "He's probably mental" June thought. "Zero,-" "WHAT WOMAN?!". He was so close to punching her in the face, she saw the anger in his eyes. "Listen to me, I understand you-" "NO YOU DON'T-" "Yes I do! Otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you. I would've hate the same thing you'd hate but understand I'm not evil, Gadget's not evil, Lance or the others aren't we just wanted our world back in peace. We do understand these people mistreated you and your species but there are those who want everyone to be equal. They're fighting it and now the Councils are recognizing it. Zero, you made a big impact (and not in a good way). Killed millions of innocent inhabitants who probably saw you as equal as them. *Sign* Gadget is right Zero, it is all in the past. But we're trying to make a better future for everybody" Jupiter explained. "What do you mean "the councils are recognizing it?" Zero demanded. "The United Federation of Artika knew you were a jackal. After you disappeared, the board of councils made an arranged meeting with the prime ministers to discuss about the mistreatment of your species" June clarified. "They're tearing down the towns you guys lived in. They're tearing down everything. Our news even stated that there would be new laws to help keep peace for us inhabitants". Zero gave a long pause before he said anything. He then looked at June's chest and what he saw was a silver heart shaped necklace. He stared at it and thought of two important events;

*FLASHBACK #1*

"Hey! Cassidy!" Infinite walked in her tent "what's up?" she replied. "You did an excellent job covering up that robbery. Those fools couldn't even think twice". "Oh yeah that dumb girl didn't figure it out either". "I brought you something you might like" he grabbed out of his pocket, a silver necklace that was similar to Jupiter's. "What? Oh…. Infinite! *tears up* nobody gave me anything like this in years" "well, now you have something". "Where did you get it from?" Cassidy was still amazed "Ah! from some old crusty lady near the Casino Zone. Try it on". He put the necklace around her neck and locked it for her. "It's so beautiful, thanks Infinite" so then they kissed and he mentioned "now tomorrow let's actually rob that old lady". "Hehe!" Cassidy giggled.

*FLASHBACK #2*

"Honey, come here I got something for you" Zero's father called to his wife. "Zero, why are you still up? Go to bed now!" she turned to the tiny 4 year old jackal. He pretended to go to his room until his mother turned her attention on her husband. "I got you something for you… I bought it from a coworker. *sign* it was a lot but I hope you like it". He held up an old silver jewelry that was similar to the previous story. His mother burst into tears "no! You shouldn't have-" "I did because I love you, I still love and would do anything to protect our family". "But it's too expensive! How are we going to pay this month's rent? We barely have enough to provide our kids food?" the mother was troubled. "Just trust me okay dear? I'll bring in whatever I can" "you don't know how much this means to me!". They both hugged each other. While Zero looked away with sadness and went into his room.

Zero began tearing up but was fighting back. June went up closer "Please Zero, you don't have to be Infinite again. Think of your friends, think of your family, think of Cassidy!". There was something in Zero, that caused him to grow in anger, so much more. That the phantom ruby energy source was flowing around him and he punch the mess out of Jupiter, making her unconcious. Gadget ran to her and tried to wake her up. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! OR ANYONE ELSE! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Zero yelled. Gadget looked up seeing the phantom rubies energy source floating around Zero. "Wait! It's not him that's acting crazy, it's the- the phantom ruby is still attached inside him!. Gadget saw the rock glowing bigger in Zero's chest. "DANG IT!" Zero yelled before grabbing his chest and falling to the ground. "Hold on Jupiter! Let me get this outta him".


	4. Chapter 4

**Just One More Chance**

 **Hello again! I'm back and here's part four! Please feel free to review and favor. Anyways, enjoy!**

Gadget finally pulled Zero on the couch. "Okay Zero, I'm gonna help you out" Gadget said. "GAH! How are you gonna pull this thing out of me?" Zero looked up while holding his chest. "Simple! I got an emergency kit" "are you kidding me? With those toys-". "Look Zero, do you want this pain out of you or not?". Zero looked away and replied "just hurry". So after 4 hours of intense surgery at home, Gadget patched Zero's torso with a bandage. "Great! So what about that ruby-" Zero asked but the ruby began glowing. "Tell me, why did Dr. Eggman placed this ruby in you when he already had one?" Gadget said while picking up the phantom ruby. "*Sign* The doc wanted to experiment the ruby with a fellow being like myself. How did you think I was able to use all that power? To emerge all those illusions?". He answered. "Come to think of it, when you mentioned that he had another one, there might be a possibility that he hid one". "Wait! What do you mean?". A knock on the door was heard and outside was none other than Sonic the hedgehog. "Dang! That blue hedgehog!" Zero growled. Jupiter woke up from her unconsciousness and before she could say anything, Gadget held her mouth. "*muffling* Gadget what the heck!" "June I know but Sonic is at the door, just get him out as soon as you can while me and Zero hide?". June stood with a frown on her face and then nodded. The two went upstairs as June opened the door for Sonic. "Oh! Well if it isn't Sonic!" she teased. Sonic secretly felt bad about their last encounter and the situation between her and Amy. "I just wanted to see you before we head off" he said. "You guys were here?" "well no… it just me. Look I feel bad about the last time we-". "Sonic, I broke it off remember? I knew you didn't want to be tied down. Not at least now!". "Yeah, I thought you would be mad at me cause you'd think I was leaving you for Amy even though you two don't like each other. I wanted to make things good between us even though you're not with the Resistance anymore. Plus, I heard there were still badniks here". "Don't worry about me and Amy if you still choose her I wouldn't be mad. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. You're my friend after all!". June replied. Zero rolled his eyes while Gadget gave a soft smile. "About the badniks, you might want to check outside the city. we haven't had any lately here, the Intelligence Division here have been on a strict watch and they've been doing a good job so far.". "Right! I knew I can count on them! Thanks for the info Jupiter!". Soon Sonic contacted Knuckles about leaving. "Alright June! Until we meet again, catch ya later!". June sweetly smiles and waves him goodbye, then gently closes the front door. She turned to the two with an angry expression. "ARG!" Zero yelled while holding his chest. "Zero!" Gadget said "Look!" he pointed. The bloody phantom ruby was starting to glow and the energy source roamed all over the living room. "What's happening?!" June jumped. "There's-there's one more" Zero said. "One what?" June looked up. "One more- ah! Phantom ruby!". He pulled out a handheld metal detector. "I know it's somewhere in the-the Guardian Rock. we just have to go and break both jewels before they duplicate". "Why don't we break this one-" Gadget tried to plan "NO! Just take this one with you because if you destroy this one first, the phantom ruby out there will detect it and start to duplicate. Dr. Eggman created that first". "Well let's get going!" Jupiter said.

Guardian Rock:

On their way to the half desert half hilly zone, Gadget thought about what Jupiter said to Sonic about Amy and their relationship. He turned to his older cousin and asked her quietly. "June, how come you don't like Amy? She a great leader to the Resistance and she even helped me out with the badniks?" curious Gadget. "*sign* She doesn't like me Gadget. She didn't like the fact that I was hanging with the guys, especially Sonic" June replied. All I was doing was helping out so we wouldn't be in this cluster. She was being immature and thought of herself and Sonic". (Read "Sonic Forces: Infinite and The Resistance for the details). "Oh, that sucks" Gadget replied. "I don't care! I didn't like the fact that she made me feel like a nuisance when there was more important things to deal with!" June said. Once they arrived, the middle of the area was like a literal desert land. "What do we do?" Gadget looked towards Zero. "Just start digging, fast!" he ordered them. "It's a good thing I brought shovels here" June stated. "Catch!" while she threw one for Zero and Gadget. Minutes turned into hours. "I can feel the source…. It's-it's" Zero said "There it is!" Gadget jumped. "HURRY! DESTROY IT AH!" Zero yelled in pain. Gadget and Jupiter both smashed the rubies with their shovels then buried the pieces. "Whew! That was wayy too long to find this stupid ruby. Let's go Gadget" June said as she was leaving. He soon followed but Zero looked at the buried pieces. "My squad, my pride what happened to me?".


	5. Chapter 5

**Just One More Chance**

At the home of the wolves the next morning. Still upset and sad Zero was until he heard a noise outside. Like a honk from a vehicle. He checked outside with anger to see who kept honking. Until he saw something he could not believe. "No- no way! It's you guys!" he said with tears. Yes, the Jackal Squad was here. "Yo! Boss! Are you coming with us or what?" James shouted. "Where's where's Cassidy?" Zero looked around. "Lookin' for me boss?" said the girl with the same old hairstyle but now with dark blue highlights. "Cassidy. I-I never got the chance to tell you, I-". "I love you" she said first."Woah woah what?! They were in love?" confused Eliot. "You were living under a rock haven't you?" Levi laughed. "Cassidy...How did you guys get here?" Zero asked. "Well we had some help from your posses" James answered. Jupiter and Gadget as well as Lance came out. "... Thank you, I promise never to harm the earth ever again for you Jupiter" Zero smiled. June grew a soft smile while her son hugged her. "Don't forget me Zero!" Cassidy hugged him. "Of course! especially for you my new love". Then they began to kiss. "You sure you're not jealous?" Gadget jokes with June. "Oh Gadget shut up! I'm happy for them" she said as she playfully slapped his head. "Ouch!" Gadget rubbed the back of his head.

 **Took me wayy too long to be finishing this story but it's done. Yes, I know this chapter is kinda short but that's just how I write! Or my style I guess. I'll try to do some type of improving for my typing or writing idk.**


End file.
